User blog:Camalex97/My story line
Its called Call Of duty: Modern warfare: the wretched war (thanks FizzyWizzy) Hello fizzywizzy, I’ll try to make it good grammar. I had an idea about a new warfare game about the Nazi's but it does have current day weapons on all levels of campaign except the first and the third to last levels (First is more a tutorial which is in all games unfortunately and the other is about an assassination attempt on Hitler) And this storyline is my idea Camalex97 14:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) and coincidently this storyline was written on Hitler’s birthday so… hell be dead by the end of it for sure hehehe… The first level: Starting weapons *M1 Garnard *Sten British training facility where the name of your character is pvt. White which after going threw the basic training (how to aim and all that boring stuff) You get attacked by the Nazi's and the training facility becomes a battleground were in the end, it is impossible to escape and you set charges all around the base with the help of pvt. trevor as the Nazi's had killed everyone except you and pvt Trevor there was no way to retake the facility so you see before the charges go off about three other soldiers being shot in the head by a nazi commander with a Luger P08. The second level Starting Weapons *Desert eagle With Flashlight set in 2000 you'r the grandson of pvt. White (so your name is still pvt. white just a different generation) being briefed by sgt. Walther about how that the nazi party had not been completely executed as belived. In fact, they are told that the Nazi engineers, scientist's and soldiers who had been recruiting and they grew from the remaining few hundred to a few thousand, they have programanapada everywhere, and they have cloned children to be to where in the year 2005, their army of 150,000 Bionically inhanced soldiers would once again make the nazi's a world super power.but with alot more of a likeley hood of sucess. You go to what was once the capital of nazi, germany and you look for anything of importance to your mission which is to retrieve any documents anywhere that can lead them to what happened actually happened to the nazi's and where they went. You retrive the documents but then some nazi soldiers surround the building and attack (there will be an easter egg on this level but ill tell you that once again it has to do with the zombies story line and its taking a Wunder weapon and you have to complete a special task to do with documents.) Then you must fight you way threw the germans and you have a new objective to keep 5 of them alive as hostage for interrogation. after this you make your way to a helicopter waiting for you and the level is over. The Third level Starting weapons: *Star Model Z-45 (this is a real gun please add a picture to wiki) *Luger P09 (Three round burst luger with 15 rounds) You, Sgt Walther, pvt Camron, cpt Nat, and pvt catan soldier disguise yourselves as nazi soldiers and enter a training facility, your objective is to follow the excersizes they instruct so that when you get back with the other troops you can present the information gained about the training of the soldiers which will be a large advantage to know your enemy. But during the training they spot pvt catan talking with a french accent and then the facility goes into lockdown because they found out who the imposters were. You go into slow motion and shoot everyone in the room along with your group but one is still alive when you make your way out. So he shoots pvt catan in the leg and you find that your Z-45 is jammed so you go up to the soldier and brutally stab him untill hes dead. You pick up his Calico M960 and cover pvt Camron and cpt Nat as they help to carry catan out of the facility with srg Walther. You then call in for reinforcements, an airlift, and some medical expirience to be nesesary on the helecopter. The Fourth level Starting weapons: *trench knife You, cpt. White (yay promotion!) your mission is to go in alone to a nazi warehouse, find the ammunition and weapons, take pictures and a arm to get yoiu out. You make your way to the door of the building, you see two guards go out you stab the first one and the second one turns around and you take the first soldiers pistol and shoot him in the head then hide the bodies. you find a key and take it. You work your way into the warehouse avoiding detection then you find the stockpile, it is full of luger P09's, Star model Z-45's, Calico M960's and pps'. you take the pps and a luger but you are detected and you set the charges. you have two and a half minutes to make your escape and you go threw the air ducks but when you drop out near the door an officer puts a silenced MauserC96 to your head and says intruder, identify yourself (it goes into slow motion and you turn around and shoot the luger out of his hand then stab him with the trench knife) and you run out of the building and you barely escape the explosion. The level 4.5 (it can be skiped do to its intense gore) Starting weapons: *Mauser C96 silenced With flashlight After blowing up the facility, you get on a helicopter with sgt Walther and as you fly away you see a metal trap door in the rubble of the facility. You and sgt walther get of to explore the trap door and there is another facility underground. You go in to investigate what is going on and you see something terrible (you can skip this because this is where the intense gore starts) You see Nazi sientist's, expirementing on jewish people, They are doing things like (i insist you skip this if you continue you be aware that it has it has organs and cannibulism) Pulling out jew's fingernails and seeing how long it takes for them to bleed to death (you start to feel sick) Then in another part of the room, you see idnticle twins, decapitated, and (you hurl a bit) see the scientist's recording how one twin responds to the others brain being touched. Sgt Walther says, "these sick bastards, it would be so easy to kill them if i did'nt have orders, this is going to scar me for life." then in another room, one jew is blindfolded and is eating off of plates, one of them (you and sgt walther can barely stand to watch) is eating an arm, foot, and leg. (you both hurl alot then the scientist notices you and puts the facility in lockdown (your objective is now kill as many scientist's as possible and save as many test subjects as possible in five minuts before you get captured) You shoot the scientist's and then you are knocked down and put unconcion after being butted by a Calico M960. Level Five Starting weapons: Handcuffs You and sgt. Walther are in a car and are both handcuffed (individually not togeither) and their are two people in the front of the car, the one on the right is driving, the one on the left is armed with an Calico M960 you and Walther agree on what to do, the car comes to a stop, 3,2,1, go! you and Walther strangle the guards. Walther picks the lock on his cuff's then yours, you move to the front seet and move the bodies into the middle of the street and take the Calico M960 and both of you take their luger P09's, you get in on the left seet and Walther gets in the right. You drive for about half a mile then you think your far away enough to call in for an airlift. but the message is overheard at a checkpoint nearby and the are goes into lockdown. You get to the checkpoins (unknowing what has happened) and as you ask for passage they deny you and report your location, walther shoots them with the P09. you drive away in a hurry and you are just 5 miles away from the pickup. You drive about four and a half miles fighting off the Nazi's then a soldier shoots a panzershrek and you get out of the car and make your way by foot (and run into some more soldiers but only 13 of them in different locations) Then you get into the helicopter and escape. I have som pictures of the guns used in this here they are: Calico M960.jpg|Calico M960 PPS.jpg|PPS M3 Grease gun.jpg|M3 Grease gun 400px-P08Luger1917.jpg|Luger P08/P09 Walther-p38.jpg|Walther P-38 STAR MODEL Z-45.jpg|Starz model Z-45 Category:Blog posts Category:Camalex97 campaighn